Yu-Gi-Oh! EXEL - Chapter 1
Trent! Rising Champion! is the first chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! EXEL. Chapter A man in a hoodie climbs up the side of a cliff. Several metres above him lies a Duel Disk on a ledge. The Duel Disk is black with red card spaces, and a white tip along the edge of the blade. "Can't give up!" Suddenly, a card falls from the extra deck slot. The man reaches out and grabs it. He smiles, "Thank you." He let's go and begins to fall towards the rocks and harsh waters below. A green ring appears at his waist, and then another. The two begin to move like a gyroscope and the man is enveloped in light. And then disappears into the dark, chilling waters. The light fades, Trent jumps into the air, "And another win for Trent Enyoma! Master duelist, professional deck builder, awesome dude!" Trent cheers, quite obviously happy with himself. A boy about his age, his opponent from moments before, laughs, "If you get this excited over winning a duel, you mustn't win a lot!" The boy has green hair with blonde tips, as opposed to Trent's spiked black hair with red streaks. Trent speaks, "I'm excited whenever I win! Because every time it's a new victory for me and my deck! And when I go pro, I'm going to remember each and every duel! Like just then how I used the Jewel strategy! Or two years ago when I used the same strategy against Kyrone Tsura! And when I was eight I used the Dark Abyss strategy against my dad and won his respect as a duelist!" "Ha! I remember when I was a small time duelist like you!" Trent turns to see a boy his age with white hair and black tips standing in the shadows, only his head visible. Trent yells, "Tsunon Kasakadu! I'm a big fan of your duels!" Tsunon steps out of the shadows. He wears black jeans, a dark grey shirt and a black jacket with white sleeve and collar tips. Tsunon says, "If you think you're so good, why don't we duel? If I win, you quit duelling forever. If you win, I'll drop out of the Pro Circuit." Trent says, "Okay! But I'll win!" Tsunon says, "I'll see you tomorrow at the Lance stadium. I don't let just anybody watch me duel. You can bring a single friend." Trent says, "Alright!" A short,scrawny boy with blue hair runs up to Trent, "Trent, can I go? Can I please?" Trent says, "Junior, you're my best friend, of course you can!" Trent and Junior walk into the stadium. Behind them, the entrance closes. They walk down the corridor and into the arena. Tsunon stands at the other end, "Glad you showed. Most people don't." Trent yells, "Well they obviously don't care about it as much as I do!" Tsunon laughs, "You're pathetic! And that's why I'm going to beat you in a duel. Did you bring your D-Vizor?" Trent pulls a black Vizor with a dark red frame off of a strap on his white utility belt. Tsunon pulls a similar, white framed D-Vizor off its strap on his white utility belt. "Let's duel!" Tsunon smiles, "You can start, might as well give you a chance!" The two put their D-Vizors on. Junior takes a sleeker blue framed D-Vizor out of his backpack and puts it on. "Virtual Duel Dimension activate." A holographic scene appears. The three stand on pillars of rock in the middle of a canyon. The canyon is filled with holes that descend into darkness. Trent smiles, "This place is awesome!" Trent looks over the side of the rock pillar and down a hole by the base of the pillar. Tsunon yells out, "Let's begin!" They activate their Duel Disks and draw five cards. "Draw!" Trent draws a sixth card and looks at his hand, "I start by summoning Jewel Magician in attack mode!" Trent looks down at the holes in the canyon. Out of one behind Tsunon, a magician, similar in appearance to a white Dark Magician emerges. It disappears in a burst of golden dust, and then reappears in a burst of silver dust behind Trent. The magician has red gems down its back and chest. Two chains form a cross on his chest, and he holds a black staff with a red orb on the end. Jewel Magician: 2000 ATK/1500 DEF LV: 4 "This is where things become awesome! I play the spell card Blazing Lightning, giving Jewel Magician an additional 500 attack points!" Tsunon laughs, "What would the point of that be? You can't attack on the first turn of the duel." Trent laughs, wanna bet? I activate Call to Action! So on the first turn I can attack! However, his attack is halved for the ret of the turn!" As if somehow alive, Jewel Magician looks at him. "I'm sorry, but he's a pro. I need all the help I can get!" Jewel Magician nods and rises into the air. He thrusts his staff out, sending a blast of red magic at Tsunon, who puts his arms up. Tsunon: 2750 LP Trent: 4000 LP "I'll end my turn with a face down." Tsunon draws, "I start by summoning Gladiator Fire in attack mode!" A gladiator in flaming armour shoots out of a hole behind Trent, using flames to propel himself to Tsunon's side. Gladiator Fire: 1300 ATK/1000 DEF LV: 2 Tsunon thrusts his hand out, "Now I activate my spell card, Battle Sign!" A small man in a toga appears on Tsunon's shoulder, and blows on a horn. "So now I get to summon out another Gladiator card! So say hello to Gladiator Wind!" A second gladiator with dust spiralling around its waist flies out from one of the holes near Tsunon. Gladiator Wind: 1300 ATK/1000 DEF LV: 2 Trent steps back, "No!" Tsunon laughs, "Yes! I align Gladiator Fire with Gladiator Wind in order to Imperial summon!" Gladiator Wind turns into a white light. The light begins to spiral around Gladiator Fire, who becomes completely engulfed. "Now that I have two level 2 monsters, I can Imperial Summon. Let the power align to merge the dimensions! I Imperial Summon, Dark Emperor Gladiator!" The light explodes outwards, revealing a muscular, jet black skinned gladiator with glowing golden armour and a crown encrust with white gems. Dark Emperor Gladiator: 3000 ATK/ 2500 DEF LV: 8 "Now, Dark Emperor Gladiator, attack Jewel Magician!" Dark Emperor Gladiator leaps into the air, dark tendrils wrapping around his arms. He glides towards Jewel Magician, who puts arms over his head in protection. Jewel Magician becomes engulfed in a cloud of dust. Trent closes his eyes to stop the dust. He hears Junior's voice, "Trent! I can't see you!" Trent opens his eyes. He finds himself floating in space. Before him is a field of asteroids. Surrounding the asteroid field are eight large spheres. Six of the spheres are bright white, while the other two are black. Each sphere has a green ring, that moves like a gyroscope. Trent suddenly begins to drift towards one of the spheres. He becomes engulfed in light, shutting his eyes. He opens his eyes once more. He finds himself back on the holographic stone pillar. He looks at his hands to see that he is more muscled, and taller. He looks forward towards Tsunon, who looks shocked. "What happened?" Junior yells, "Trent! What happened to you?" Trent says, "Don't call me Trent, call me..." He thrusts his hand out, "Expovok!" Category:Stories Category:Tennantfan